dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are one way to build friendships and successfully defeat monsters, all while gaining access to useful features and an abundance of rewards. Players may join a guild by accepting a guild invite, applying and being accepted, or by creating their own (guild creation requires 15 Gold or 200,000 Amethyst). After joining a guild, players will have access to a great number of new features and events. Guild Wealth Wealth is the cornerstone of each and every guild. This is what allows Guilds to not only upgrade buildings and features, but also is required in order to keep the Guild open. Guild wealth is required to pay the weekly guild membership fee each week at 24:00 (midnight) on Sunday-into-Monday. This weekly fee increases everytime the overall level of the Guild is raised. This fee is deducted automatically and failure to pay the weekly fee due to not having enough Guild Wealth will result in lose of features and, eventually, disbandment of the Guild. Uses of Guild Wealth Guild Wealth, while raised by the Guild as a whole, can only be spent by the Guild Master and by any Assistant Guild Masters that have been appointed. #Weekly fees #Upgrading buildings #Upgrading techs #Upgrading Guild Level #Refilling Bombs in Guild Battle #Adding Prayer to the Goddess statue in Guild Temple (150 Wealth per Prayer point) Guild Fees *Level 1: 600 Guild Wealth *Level 2: 1,800 Guild Wealth *Level 3: 3K Guild Wealth *Level 4: 6K Guild Wealth *Level 5: 12K Guild Wealth *Level 6: 16K Guild Wealth *Level 7: 20K Guild Wealth *Level 8: 25K Guild Wealth *Level 9: 30K Guild Wealth *Level 10: 40K Guild Wealth Methods of Donating #Amethysts: Guild members can convert Amethysts into Guild Wealth through the Contribution tab inside the Guild panel. Every 10K Amethysts equals 1 point of Guild Wealth. #Gold: Similar to using Amethysts, Guild members can convert Gold into Guild Wealth through the Contribution tab inside the Guild panel. Every 3 Gold equals 1 point of Guild Wealth. #Contribution Potions: Contribution potions can be earned from new server events, special events, by redeeming daily VIP rewards, bought in the Wishing tab of the Exchange Shop, or outright purchased for Gold in the Shop. Contribution potions come in three different levels (Lvl 1=20 Wealth, Lvl 2=100 Wealth, Lvl 3=1K Wealth) but, unlike many other items, can not be synthesized. #Guild Temple: Collecting Blessed objects in Guild Temple earns the Guild Wealth. #Holy Lands: Each battle initiated, even if the player loses the fight, earns the guild Wealth. Battles won earn 24 Wealth for hoarde battles and 125 Wealth for boss battles below the fifth level. Above the fifth level, those numbers double. Loses will result in partial Wealth but does not deduct from Wealth earned upon winning. #MP Dungeons: If two or more players use Profit Collection while inside a Dungeon created in the Guild tab of the MPD interface panel, Guild Wealth can be earned by all party members using Proift Collection upon the completion of the Dungeon. Guild Wealth vs. Contribution There are two different kinds of Wealth and, in general, 'Wealth' on its own almost always refers to Guild Weath, the total avialable amount that can be used for upgrades and weekly fees. Personal Contribution (often shorten to Contribution or simply 'contrib' and, on rare occasion, Personal Wealth), however, is the matched amount that a player earns when contributing Guild Wealth through any of the previously covered methods. While Guild Wealth is used to upgrade Buildings and Techs, Contribution is used by individual players to purchase items from the Guild Shop and to buy Techs once they have been unlocked for the Guild as a whole. Buildings Guild Shop Guild members may purchase many useful items here. Each new level unlocks more powerful -- but also more expensive -- items, as well as provides a preview of what items are available with the next upgrade of the Guild Shop. This can be a surpisingly important building for Guild leaders to upgrade since, unlike Techs, purchase from the Guild Shop are one-use only and therefore require Guild members to repeatedly use Personal Wealth if they wish to purchase items. Guild Warehouse This building acts as auxillory storage space, unique to each member of the guild. It does not connect directly to a player's Inventory and, as such, moving items between the Guild Warehouse and the Inventory requires an open slot in the target holding system, even if the item is a duplicate that will be added to an existing item stack. Due to the limited Inventory space, the Guild Warehouse tends to be very popular with Guild members, especially those who are Free to Play and therefore unable to expand their Invetory using Backpack Expansion Cards. Guild Academy The Guild Academy in and of itself does nothing for the Guild. However, the level of the Guild Academy is also the maximum level of research for stat-boosting technology ('teches'), which are needed to increase a character's overall strength. Once researched, each skill may be learned by members of the guild for a one-time Personal Wealth cost, which is based on the level of the tech being learned. Techs must be learned in order, starting from level 1. Guild Fort The Fort is used in Guild Battles, dealing automatic damage (in the form of bombs) to opponents, starting from when they reach the midway point of the bridge and continuing until they have finished crossing. Increasing the level of the Fort increases the amount of damage, dealt as a percentage of the opponent's total HP, done per bomb. The Fort holds 10 bombs at a time, though a Guild Leader or Assistant Leader can use Guild Wealth during a Guild Battle in order to restock the bomb supply. However, since dying in Guild Battle merely results in a 30 second cool-down, the Fort tends to be of the lowest priority outside of, perhaps, a server's first week of Guild Battles. Upgrade Costs Guild Level *Level 1-2: 3K Guild Wealth *Level 2-3: 6K Guild Wealth *Level 3-4: 10K Guild Wealth *Level 4-5: 15K Guild Wealth *Level 5-6: 24K Guild Wealth *Level 6-7: 30K Guild Wealth *Level 7-8: 40K Guild Wealth *Level 8-9: 60K Guild Wealth *Level 9-10: 70K Guild Wealth Guild Events Participation in various Guild Events earns players, as well as the Guild itself, special items, Amethyst, gems, EXP, and Wealth. Guild Temple The Guild Temple is an event which occurs daily at 17:30 (5:30 PM) game time. During this event Guild members are given two tasks: Praying and collecting Blessed resources. Each player can pray once to a statue of the Goddess; for every 10 prayers, players gain an increase in EXP earned during the event. Level zero EXP is 11,052 per 15 second interval for a total of 828,900 EXP for players who participate from start to finish. Each Blessed resource collected increases Guild Wealth as well as the Personal Wealth of the player who collected that object. There are three different types of items, each worth a set amount of Wealth. Wood is worth 2 points of Wealth, Stone worth 5, and Crystal is worth 10. Experience is earned every 15 seconds and resources will refresh every 3 minutes, starting one minute after the Guild Temple opens for the day. Each individual resource can only be collected by one player. A player begins collecting a resource as soon as they click on it, even though the collection timer bar will not appear until they are standing on top of the item they selected. If a different resource is clicked before the collection bar finishes, the previous resource will not be collected and will be once again available for collection by any player in the Temple. Resources spawn ten at a time and while resources do not spawn in an exact number of Wood, Stone, or Crystals, the average amount of Wealth that can be earned by the Guild as a whole is usually around 300 Wealth if all resources are collected. Blessed resources, if not collected before the next refresh, will stack rather than replacing each other. However, items will only begin appearing once there is at least one player in the Temple, though that player may be AFK -- this can happen frequently with players who have VIP 5 or higher. Tips *Nothing to do while waiting for Blessed objects to respawn? While in Guild Temple, players have access to the bottom task bar, allowing them to access to the Blacksmithing panel (Refine enough times and earn some Titles), the Dragon Orb (again, Titles), and the Farm. Additionally, the Lucky Rankings panel can be brought into Guild Temple and dragged down towards the bottom of the screen, keeping it out of the way while collecting and allowing it to be brought back up to do Arena challenges once all objects have been collected. *Be courteous to other Guild members. If you're there just for the sake of gather Wealth for the Guild, rather than for personal Contribution, stick to collecting the lower-value Wood resources and let Guild members who are gathering for Contribution have the more valuable resources. Guild Battle This is a special Guild Event that takes place every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 19:30 (7:30 PM) wherein two Guilds from the top eight Guilds (excluding Guilds who failed to pay that week's Guild fee) face each other in a tournament format fight for Bravery Points, a Guild-exclusive currency that can be exchanged for items in the Bravery tab of the Exchange Shop. Match-ups between Guilds are randomized every Monday and the tournament in done in an elimination tier format, with the Guild that earns the most points during the battle advancing to the next round. In the event that neither Guild in a match scores and points, the winner is randomized. On servers that do not have eight eligable Guilds to participate for the week, match-ups are randomized and, depending on the number of Guilds involved,Tuesdays's round will only be open to Guilds who have a match-up or, if there are four or less Guild's participating, Tuesday's round will be skipped entirely. Guilds that do no have a match-up, either due to an odd number of participants or elimination in a previous round, can support one particpating Guild by entering the Guild Battle event panel and viewing the current matches. If the Guild that the player supported wins the battle, that player win earn 200 Guild and Personal Wealth. Bravery is based on points earned in-event and weather a player's Guild wins or loses the event. 200 Bravery points are automatically awarded to any player who enters the event, regradless of win/lost outcome, how long they stay in the event, and if they ever attempt to cross a bridge. Holy Lands A special Guild Event that takes place every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 19:30 (7:30 PM), this allows Guild members to fight together against monster hoardes and bosses. For each battle initiated, even if the player loses the fight, players earns the Guild and Personal Wealth. Battles won earn 24 Wealth for hoarde battles and 125 Wealth for boss battles below the fifth level. Above the fifth level, those numbers double. Loses will result in partial Wealth but does not deduct from Wealth earned upon winning. Guild Positions *Guild Master: This is the leader of the Guild and each Guild can only have one player of this rank. Anyone who starts a Guild is automatically given this position. If a Guild Master wishes to, they can pass on this rank to any other member of the Guild. If a Guild Master is offline for three or more days, an Assistant Guild Master may take their position, resulting in the previous Guild Master being automatically demoted to Assistant Guild Master. Guild Masters may spend Guild Wealth (see above section on Wealth), change the ranks of Guild members by promoting or demoting them, accept or reject applications from new members, and kick out existing members. If a Guild is ranked first on its server or places first in Guild Battles, the Guild Master will earn an additional (temporary) Title and associated stat boost. *Assistant Guild Master: A player holding this rank has nearly all of the same powers as a Guild Master. The only difference is that they are unable to claim the Guild Master rank unless the leader has been offline for three or more days in a row. Additionally, the maximum rank an Assitant Guild Master can promote other members to is Assistant Guild Master. *Officer: Appointed by a Guild Master or Assistant Guild Master, Officers are capable of accepting new players into the Guild and using Invites to advertise the Guild in the server's World Chat channel. *Members: The default rank for anyone joining a Guild. Members enjoy all the benefits of the Guild but have no technical power. Other Features Guild Mail Guild Mail may be used by the Guild leader in order to send out announcments. Like regular mail, Guild Mailings have a strict character limit. Guild Chat Guild members may communicate with one another using Guild Chat, a private mini-forum just for guild members. Category:Game Terms Category:Features